Abstract (Enrichment Program) Extraordinary developments in optical imaging technologies and digital image analysis have opened new opportunities to study physiology and pathophysiology in ex vivo specimens as well as the live animal. Techniques such as multiphoton microscopy, FLIM and quantitative 3D cytometry extend our probing reach to encompass both high resolution subcellular details and large-scale quantitative volume analysis. Dissemination of these technologies and their application in renal and urologic research has the potential to provide important new insight that cannot be obtained using other approaches. Therefore, the Enrichment Program serves the O'Brien Center and the national and international community of researchers in renal and urologic diseases by making available the technologies and resources developed in the Center to the widest possible range of investigators. Three specific activities of the Core will accomplish this goal: 1) instructional workshops in years 1, 3 and 5 to bring investigators in the renal and urologic field together with the leading authorities in optical imaging to obtain hands-on training in advanced methods of optical microscopy in a forum that facilitates dialogue and problem solving; 2) a visiting speakers program to bring leaders in imaging to interact with Center investigators and staff and with the local research base; and 3) development of a comprehensive web resource for dissemination of methods, educational materials and software. These activities of the Core will complement and extend other informal outreach activities of the other cores comprising this Center. The Enrichment Program, therefore, is an essential component of the Center that facilitates its service to the national and international community of investigators in renal and urologic diseases.